WhenTamaki and the Host Club adopt a pregnant girl
by funkydelic sid
Summary: The room went silent. Haruhi followed her client's gaze to the entrance of the music room, and was stunned. There stood a young women, who wore the same school uniform as all the other young women. But she had an unmistakable feature. She was pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran Fiction**

Haruhi sat, comfortably chatting with her guests about the most recent social the Host Club was, well, hosting, in a week. Everyone was happy today, because spring break was finally over, and there were many happy reunions all over the school.

"Princess! How I have missed you!" Tamaki cried passionately, dipping a girl down to the floor. Haruhi rolled her eye's and sighed at Tamaki's theatric's.

"Are you all right, Haruhi-kun?" One of Haruhi's regulars asked, concern in her voice.

"Of course! I'm fine. Now, how was your spring break?" As she happily told Haruhi of skiing in the Alps, the room went silent. Haruhi followed her client's gaze to the entrance of the music room, and was stunned. There stood a beautiful young women, with stunning hazel eye's and blue black hair. She wore the same yellow school uniform as all the other young women, but, this young female had one startling feature that was unmistakable. Her stomach stuck out in front of her like a half basketball. She was clearly, obviously, pregnant. She glared at all of them down her nose with a defiant stare. When no one would meet her eye, she seemed to lose some of her confidence and didn't seem to know what to do. So she carefully walked into the room and sat on the first couch she found. All the various people who sat on the couchs nearby all got up and moved, and the young women looked as if she was about to start bawling.

Everyone's gaze quickly shifted to Tamaki to see what he would do, but Tamaki looked just as confused as everyone else. Kyouya was furiously typing on his computer, and then stopped, stared at the screen, and nodded. Haruhi stared sympathetically at the poor girl. Kyouya was probably going to kick her out. But if he did, Haruhi decided, it shouldn't be in the cold way he did everything else. She stood just as Kyouya also stood, who gave her a quick shake of the head. She locked gazes with him, and attempted to find something encouraging in his eye's. Haruhi stared, and Kyouya stared back, amidst nervous giggling of the guests. Finally Haruhi slunk down into her seat and watched with the rest of the room exactly what Kyouya would do.

_Tap, tap, tap_. Kyouya's shiny black shoes clicked. With the ease and grace most commonly associated with Tamaki, Kyouya bowed low to the female.

"Hello, I am Kyouya Ottori, and, if I may presume, you are Kaiya Yamazaki? _Married _to Kakumyo Yamazaki? My father has buisness, with your _father-in-law." _Kyouya put emphasis on these words. The girl, Kaiya, face lit up like a christmas tree and she nodded excitedly. With a voice that was like velvet, she began to speak.

"Yes, I think I met you the last time your family came to see my, _father-in-law._" Taking Kyouya's lead she put emphasis on these words. Kyouya nodded and smiled genuinely.

"How long have you been _married_ to Kakumyo?"

"I've been _married _for a year and a half, but I've been engaged since I was only three. And I've been _pregnant_ for only four months." Kaiya said, an edge growing to her voice.

"You see, I heard some girl's in my class, I'm a second year in class B, and they were talking about the wonders of the Host Club, so I decided to find it. I must admit, you do not disapoint!" Kaiya laughed.

"We try. Now, Lady Kaiya, may I get you a cup of tea?" Kyouya was the epitome of politeness.

"Yes, please. Thank you." Kaiya smiled very wide and nodded energetically. Kyouya got up and quickly walked to the table where a pot of tea awaited. Now the guests of the Host Club turned to stare at Kaiya, who looked a little uncomfortable. After a few moment of silence, interupted only by the sounds of Kyouya making tea, a young women, that Haruhi knew by the name of Nori, appeared to be arguing with the girls around her. They were holding onto her arms and whispering frantically, until finally she shook them off and stood up, taking confident strides toward Kaiya until she got two feet away, when she stopped briefly, and took meager steps toward her. Without even looking up, Kaiya noted sarcastically,

"I'm not contagious, you know." Looking up, she smiled now, and asked,

"Now, how may I help you?" The girl, Nori, blushed and then sat down quickly. Staring at her feet nervously, she looked up and said,

"Is it a girl or a boy? My older sister had a baby girl a little while ago." Kaiya smiled and nodded.

"Truth be told, my husband and I decided to keep it a secret, and my doctor hasn't scheduled another ultrasound until I'm at my five month mark." Nori looked thoughtful, and then continued.

"Aren't you kind of, well, big? My sister didn't show up until right before the baby was born."

"Actually, I'm pretty big, but, apparently, my mother says that all my family was large at first." Kaiya laughed. At this, a few other girls came over, until finally, you could no longer see Kaiya at all. The Host Club ensembled en masse a few couches away.

"Wow." Hikaru and Kaoru said tilting their heads.

"I've never met a girl who was _our_ age that was, married. Or _pregnant_ for that matter!" Hikaru pointed out.

"No, I didn't know it was even legal." Kaoru frowned. Kyouya sauntered easily over to the ensembled Host Club, calmly sipping tea, and staring at what was once Kaiya, but was now a large group of females. Haruhi stared at Kyouya who continued drinking his tea. Tamaki finally stopped looking dazed and got a determined look on his face.

"I think this Kaiya is nice! I think that we should become friends with her! I've never been near a pregnant person for any prolonged amount of time!" WIth this, he pointed into the distance and shouted,

"We shall see Kaiya Yamazaki through all nine months of her pregnancy and then maybe some more months after she has the baby because it is going to be adorable I'm sure especially after being immersed in our beauty for so long!" After Tamaki said this he took a deep breath, and his face got very red. After his statement, every one looked at him for a long time.

"I think it will be fine, I'm sure." Kyouya surprised everyone by saying.

"What!? You are actually for this idea?!" Haruhi shrieked.

"Of course. The Yamazaki family invited our family to their chalet just a few months ago, and this shall be returning the favor." Kyouya smiled distantly and continued drinking his tea. Honey smiled happily.

"I've never seen a really new baby before." With this, Honey dragged Mori over to the group of people around Kaiya. The twins giggled and clapped their hands.

_Why is every one okay with this?! _Haruhi thought, frantically. She whipped her head side to side, trying to find some one, any one, who would be the voice of reason. Finding no one, Haruhi decided, _This is just Tamaki being Tamaki. What's the worst that could happen?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"So, you just kind of, adopted me? Why?" Kaiya was now sitting, staring dumbfounded at the Host Club, who was attempting to put their best foot, _feet,_ forward. Tamaki nodded happily and grabbed Kaiya's hand. Kneeling down, he spoke grandly.

"Lady Kaiya, we noticed that you seemed quite lonely, but with the Host Club, as your adopted... club?" After a moment of confusion, Tamaki continued with barely a pause.

"You will never be lonely with us! We will keep you as amused as our other clients', but better! You see, we can dress you up!" Tamaki jumped up and down happily, with the twin's joining in. As Kaiya watched them jump up and down, her face began to go greener, until, holding one hand on her stomach and one hand on her mouth she looked close to puking. Finally, Haruhi caught her eye and seeing the color of her face, pointed soundlessly toward the washroom. With this slight encouragement, Kaiya ran away, quiet retching fading down the hall. Honey turned watery brown eye's toward Mori.

"Is Kai-chan sick?" Kyouya rolled his eys skyward and sighed.

"I believe the correct term is morning sickness." Tamaki wore a horrified expression on his face, but the twins scoffed, putting their hand's up in a _What!? _motion.

"But it's like four o'clock in the afternoon!" they scoffed. Kyouya grinned humorlessly.

"Morning sickness isn't limited to the morning. I have to go home now, have a meeting later." Easily scooping up his laptop, black book, and various other papers, he waved non-chalantly to the confused Host Club, and jogged out the door. The next day, the Host Club was meeting again, amusing all their client's with ease, and this time, when Kaiya walked into the room, the loud conversation's didn't even lull, and a few women even went up to speak to her before running back to their host's. Kaiya ambled down and sat comfortably beside Kyouya, who was on his laptop.

"Sorry for the abrupt leave yesterday, my driver drove me home immediately after wards." Kyouya nodded imperceptibly and continued typing. Kaiya remained there until the end of the day, in which Tamaki grandly ran over to her and helped her stand.

"What time is it?" Kaiya asked.

"It is, 3 45." Haruhi supplied, checking her watch.

"Where did you get the watch?" Hikaru asked.

"It was free at the grocery store if you bought a pomegranate." Haruhi shrugged.

"But you hate pomegranates." Kaoru pointed out helpfully.

"But I got a watch." Kaiya looked around.

"Wow, usually they are here by now. I'm surpris-" Before she could finish the thought, what looked like a SWAT team burst through the door's yelling,

"Go! Go! Go!" Kaiya just rolled her eye's and sat down. Kyouya turned to Kaiya.

"Is that...?" He inquired.

"Yeah." Kaiya sighed. The SWAT team shuffled their way over to Kaiya, but was blocked by Honey and Mori, who appeared ready to kick some serious SWAT team butt.

"Who are you and what do you want with Kai-chan?" Honey asked, scowling cutely.

"Don't worry Honey-senpei, this is my medical team." Kaiya blushed.

"Your medical team!?" Tamaki yelled. Kaiya nodded, standing up, and holding her arms out vertically. The medical team had made it past Honey and Mori, and were now standing around Kaiya, rummaging around in doctor bag's at their feet, pulling measuring tapes and various other medical apparatus' out.

"Yeah, my mother only agreed to let me attend Ouran if I agreed to be looked over by a medical team every day. As a favor to my father-in-law, Ottori Medical agreed to let a few of their doctor's check me over." Here, the Host Club stared at Kyouya, who just shrugged innocently. Kaiya continued,

"It was very embarrassing when halfway during math they broke in dressed like that. Kyouya-kun, do you think you could make them dress more... appropriately?" Everyone stared as the doctor's began to measure her, and one checked her temperature.

"Wow. They're so... precise. What all do they do?" Haruhi asked, staring at the methodical measuring of Kaiya. Kaiya nodded, and started counting on her fingers.

"They measure my stomach; at the top, at the bottom, and in the middle, they measure my feet for swelling, take my temperature, take my pulse, listen to the baby's heart beat, which was exciting the first time but since has gotten boring, and...anything else I missed?" Kaiya asked the SWAT doctor. He shook his head, so Kaiya smiled brightly.

"Sir, she's a whole half centimetre bigger today. That's means she's at a half percent increase per week. That's not normal for how far along she is. Or, for that matter, the amount of babies she is having. And, the babies heart beat is very rapid." One of the doctor's said, frowning at another.

"Well, we will alert Madame Yamazaki, and she will make sure the doctor pays plenty of attention to that aspect. That's all we can do." He frowned, grabbed all of his bags and then ran out the door. Staring out the door at the backs of the SWAT team, the twins frowned.

"That was weird." All of a sudden, the door clunked open again.

"What did you forget, Doctor?" As Kaiya turned around she caught sight of who was ambling through the door, and got a joyous expression on her face.

"Kakumyo!" She skipped happily up to the man standing in the doorway, and proceeded to be swung in a small circle. She laughed breezily and dragged him over to the ensembled Host Club.

"Every one, this is my husband Kakumyo! Kakumyo, this is the Host Club!" The Host Club stared at the tall man, who nervously smiled back. He was roughly the same height as Tamaki, and had blue black hair, and big grey eye's.

"Hello, so you're the Host Club? The one who adopted my wife?" Kakumyo laughed.

"Of course." Tamaki smiled brightly and went into story mode.

"You see, your wife Kaiya, came in here like a lost, pregnant, puppy. We initiated her into the ranks of the other women who were here, and have taken her in like the sad, lonely, lost, pregnant, little puppy she almost was, until of course we adopted her. You need not worry about your wife when she is here! She will be perfectly safe!" The Host Club members tried to look as safe and normal as possible. Kakumyo smiled.

"I'm sure Kaiya will be very safe here. Now, darling," He said turning to Kaiya,

"Mother invited us to her house for dinner. And she's determined to hold a baby shower soon. Oh, and tomorrow, do you still want to go shopping? Sorry for dumping it all on you while you're still at school. I could have briefed you later. I think I forgot something too." Kakumyo sighed apologetically.

"No, it's fine. Yes, we can go to your mother's house tomorrow, we'll tell your mother that I want to save the baby shower until after my next ultrasound, and yes, tomorrow I want to go shopping for some of the stuff I didn't put on my list that I gave to you to mail to all the relatives." Kaiya was surprisingly efficient, giving all of her attention to her husband.

"Ok, I will call Mother. Do you want to come home now or are you still hanging out with your friends?" Kakumyo smiled.

"No, I want to go home. I'm hungry for some Italian bread." Kaiya frowned. Kakumyo rolled his eye's, and laughed,

"Oh no! The craving's have begun! Darling, if I must, I shall fly you to Italy myself!" Kaiya giggled and then turned to the Host Club.

"Do you want to come shopping with us tomorrow? We will be at the Otakne Mall around one, if you'd like to come. Good bye!" Kaiya waved as she and Kakumyo walked out the door holding hand's. Tamaki watched them leave, and turned around to the other members of the Host Club.

"Field trip! Tomorrow! Haruhi, we will come pick you up!" Tamaki joyfully yelled.

"Go boss! We love field trips!" The twins jumped up and down exuberantly. Haruhi groaned.

"But tomorrow's a Saturday!" Haruhi complained.

"Come on Haru-chan! We can have lunch at Otakne Mall! They serve cake! And sweets! And cake!" Honey yelled happily.

"_And fancy tuna_." Hikaru and Kaoru had snuck up to either side of her and Haruhi paled.

"Well, if there's fancy tuna," Haruhi crumbled.

"We'll pick you up around noon!" Tamaki smiled broadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You're going shopping? To buy baby accessories? Why?" Ranka stared in amazement at his daughter, who was bustling about getting breakfast for herself and her father. Haruhi turned slightly, flipping egg's on the stove.

"Well, if it's ok with you, Dad. It will be with that girl, Kaiya, I told you about."

"The pregnant, married one?"

"Yes. The Host Club and Tamaki will be there too," Haruhi said. Ranka scowled at the thought of the extravagant blond male who was president of the Host Club.

"Anyway, I do like babies, and helping buy baby thing's will also be pretty fun. Actually, I'm sure Tamaki or Hikaru and Kaoru, or both, will make a fool of themselves and be overly embarassing, and then we will just have to go home, and Kyouya will act all weird, and it will just be bad. But hey, I think Kaiya is nice." Haruhi laughed.

"Well, have fun. Don't let them convince you to do anything you don't want to do, and make good choices!" Ranka frowned and waved a finger.

"Don't I always?" Haruhi laughed.

Later, on the way to the mall, Haruhi looked to the twin's.

"So, is Otakne Mall a good place to shop?" The twin's nodded happily.

` "Yeah, Otakne Mall is amazing! It has everything, from groceries, clothes, and it even has a golf course!"

"And they have a cake shop! And a food court _with_ cake!" Honey proudly stated. By the time they got there, every one was eagerly awaiting the sights of Otakne Mall.

"Wow." Haruhi stared at the mall, which more closely resembled a castle then the mall's she was used to. All of a sudden they heard a voice calling,

"Oh look, they came!" The Host Club then made their way over to Kaiya who stood smiling with Kakumyo, and two older women who were looking none to pleased to be there.

"Kaiya-san! It is an honour to be here!" Tamaki bowed, kissing her hand.

"Rude. You barely even know her. That familiarity is unfiitting, and she is a married women! Shame on you, Suoh!" That women scowled and began walking away, yelling over her shoulder,

"Kakumyo! Call a limousine! I wish to go home!" Kakumyo and Kaiya were blushing by now, and Kakumyo turned to Kaiya, with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's alright. Go home with your mother, I'll get along fine. I do have the Host Club and my mother with me!" Kaiya laughed. Kakumyo kissed her quickly and ran to catch up with his mother.

"What was that?" Hikaru and Kaoru gaped at Kaiya. She bowed, nervously.

"My mother-in-law disapproves of me going to school, and making friends with men is out of the question! I apologize on her behalf." The other older women blew a raspberry.

"Kai-chan, that woman is spoiled. Do not trouble yourself over her!" The woman then smiled a smile that closely resembled Kaiya's smile.

"I am Kamiko Abe, Kai-chan's mother. You may call me Mistress are the Host Club, I presume? You have my thanks for helping my daughter at your school."

"It was our pleasure, Abe-san." Kyouya bowed deeply to the older women.

"Now, Kai-chan we have to go to a meeting at 2 30, and its 1 30 now. Let's shop shall we?" A couple of minutes later, every one was in a baby shop, surrounded by bright pink and blue baby acessories. Kaiya descended upon the shelves like a dying woman, but the Host Club went slower. Tamaki held up a shirt that said, Spoiled Princess, and Hikaru and Kaoru poked a stuffed hippo, which made a loud squeaking noise. Haruhi walked over to Mistress Abe, who was sorting through tiny yellow shoes.

"Those are very cute." Mistress Abe turned, and laughed.

"Yes. It wasn't to long ago that I was buying Kaiya little baby shoes." Mistress Abe looked sad for a moment, and then smiled again.

"Now I'm going to be a grandmother! I feel old!" Haruhi stared inquisitively at this women, who barely looked older then her daughter.

"Mistress Abe, I don't want be rude, but why was Kaiya engaged so young?" The older women seemed to focus now on Haruhi, and bit her lip.

"Before I tell you, Haruhi, you must understand something. My family's business is in a plane company, and we also own a shipping company. And, my husband, has always been ambitious, but, you must understand, he loves his daughter. When Kaiya was two, you see, my husband and I brought her to a ball, being held by aquaintances of ours, the Yamazaki's. They had a son who was close in age to Kaiya, so we thought that they might become friends. What they became was slightly more. They became best friend's, in a night!"

"When we had to go home, Kaiya bawled her eye's out! She was never that girl. When she made friends with other little children, she played with them, and said goodbye when it was time to go. She cried _so _hard that the Yamazaki's made us stay the night just to stop her crying. Since then, Kaiya and Kakumyo have seen each other everyday. Our families knew that they would end up together, so we decided to arrange the marriage. Madame Yamazaki is very, old fashioned. I think that she's a little stuffy, but Kakumyo is one of the most polite boys you will ever meet. An arranged marriage pleased all of us. I feel bad that she couldn't be married after college, and pregnancy?!" Madame Abe shook her head angrily.

"Mistress Yamazaki pushed for Kaiya not even to go to school! And she assumed that when Kaiya became pregnant she wouldn't go, but Kaiya pushed. She's stubborn."

"Haruhi! Look! You can see what your baby will look like!" Tamaki squealed. Kyouya walked over and read the side of the machine.

"Impressive. You scan in pictures of a woman and a man, and you can find out what the baby might look like." Kaiya skipped over to the machine.

"Ooh! I want to try!" Kaiya dug around in her purse and pulled out pictures of herself and Kakumyo. She handed them to Kyouya with a grin, who raised an eyebrow, but scanned them in nevertheless. The two pictures appeared on the screen, and Kyouya pushed some buttons, and the two pictures slid together and a small picture of an adorable toddler appeared.

"She's adorable!" Hikaru and Kaoru poked Kaiya, who smiled.

"Do you think that the machine could tell if it was going to be a girl? Kakumyo and I decided to wait to find out. I might die of curiousity before then, though!" Kaiya teased, and Kyouya printed the picture for her and they left the store.

"Where shall we go next?" asked Mistress Abe.

"Food court! I'm hungry for some cake!" Honey laughed, jumping up and down.

"As a matter of fact, I'm starving. Grapes, today, I think." Kaiya pondered, tapping her bottom lip. Everyone laughed and made their way down three floors, to a gigantic food court.

After every one ate their lunch, Kaiya sat back, and patted her stomach.

"I'd say I think that I ate too much and now I'm fat, but, sadly I have to blame that on the baby." She giggled and then pulled out a small blue and yellow phone from her purse. _Kaiya seems very happy today._ Haruhi noted. Kaiya raised a finger and put the phone to her ear.

"Pardon me. Hello? Yes, hello Kakumyo. Was your mother terribly angry? Oh, well, that's good right? It's only, um, two o' clock. Oh! Yes, we will leave in just a minute. I'll be home around..?" Mistress Abe raised a hand.

"Five o' clock. Is that all right? Yes, I love you too. Yes, I'm sure the baby loves you too! All right. Goodbye!" Kaiya laughed and hung up.

"Mummy? We have to go if the appointment is at 2 30. We should hurry." Mistress Abe smiled, and grabbed her purse.

"It was nice meeting you all. Have a good day!" Everyone said their farewells, so Kaiya waved as well and the mother-daughter duo left.

"I have to go home as well. Grandmother is coming for dinner at the second house!" Tamaki said, joyfully.

"So do we." Hikaru and Kaoru

"We should all get going. Come on, my driver will bring everyone home." Kyouya said, standing up and stretching.

When Haruhi got home, Ranka smiled, and asked,

"Did you have fun?" Haruhi paused.

"Yeah. I did."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Good morning, every one!" Kaiya giggled, rolling into the Music Room on roller blades.

"Kaiya! Be careful, what if you injure yourself!?!?!" Tamaki screeched.

"Tamaki-san, do not even go there! As long as you don't tell my mother, no one really got hurt!" Kaiya pouted. Then, with a kick, she was rolling toward the couch, and plopping down on it with a giggle.

"I used to skate in competitions, don't you know?" Kaiya smiled, struggling to untie her laces.

"As a matter of fact, I was pretty good; I won some silver medals, and even a few gold! It was all fun for me. But, I guess my skates don't fit quite as well with how swollen my feet are! I suppose that swelling shouldn't kick yet. Hey! I have hit my fifth month! Almost done the second trimester! Ooh! Kyouya-kun, when do I have my appointment?" Kyouya replied quickly,

"Four thirty, Kaiya-san, you really should keep track of your appointments." Kaiya stuck her tongue out playfully.

"That's what I keep you around for! Haruhi," In her velvety voice, she said,

"Can you come to my baby shower on Wednesday, which is tommorow, and maybe bring some pie. I _lurve_ pie." She giggled, and addressing everyone else, she waved to get their attention.

"Everyone is invited to come to my baby shower tommorow! It starts at four o'clock until around five o'clock, and there will be enough food to feed you for a week! It will be a very lavish affair at Kakumyo and myself's home!" Everyone laughed, and many young girls came to assure her that they would be there.

The very next day at school, more girls than usual arrived at the Host Club, so the host's didn't notice Kaiya slip in later then usual. When it slowed down a little, Tamaki jumped up and down in front of her, squealing.

"Did the appointment go well? Did you get pictures? Did you get pictures? Huh? Huh?" Kaiya blushed, and opened her purse and handed him an envelope. Honey, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru all crowded around to see and Tamaki ripped open the envelope, pulling the picture out fast.

"OH MY GOD!" Tamaki fell over and Hikaru and Kaoru yanked the picture out of his hands, ignoring his plea's for help up.

"Oh my god!" Kaoru shrieked.

"IT HAS TWO HEADS!!" Hikaru screamed. Honey slapped both hands on either side of his face, shocked, and even Mori may have shown some surprise. Kaiya began laughing, shaking, holding her stomach and wiping her eyes. Kyouya rolled his eye's and picked up the picture.

"You idiots! It doesn't have two heads, it's twin's!"

"Really?!" Hikaru gaped at Kaiya who smiled.

"_Apparently_, it was very unnoticeable, because baby number two was hiding behind baby number one. I still think it was a beginner's mistake." Kaiya scowled.

"And now Kai-chan is going to have two babies! Yay! Kai-chan, that means you have to eat _twice_ as much cake! I'll go get some!" Honey jumped and down, and ran off.

"Hey! We're twins too!" Hikaru clapped. Kaoru, Kaiya, and Haruhi giggled.

"Kaiya, most twin's are premature, that means you might only have a couple of months until you give birth!" Kaoru said, looking concerned.

"Yes! I've been told to stay calm and not to exert myself, and I _might_ get to seven months. Twin's means that their birth weight will be lower, and it does explain why I had such horrible morning sickness in the first trimester. And now I have to buy twice as much stuff! Oh! Right, I hope that Kakumyo called everyone like he was supposed to." Kaiya began digging through her purse, humming quietly to herself.

Another onslaught of client's came, and then Kaiya said to Kyouya,

"It's three thirty, you guy's can come to my house at anytime." Kyouya nodded.

When the Host Club arrived at the Yamazaki home, a giant mansion and grounds which spread over many acres, the party had already begun.

"Wow, only half of these people go to our school. The rest I've never seen." Haruhi noted. Kyouya shrugged, sipping at a cordial that he had snagged off a cater's tray.

"Other than the students, I've either personally met a quarter of the others, and I know the names but have never met the other quarter. Oh, I apologize, I'll be right back. My father and family are over there. Be right back." Kyouya sidestepped the milling people, and made his way over to his father, and older brothers.

Before Haruhi could sneak a peek at the elusive older Ottori boys, she was sqaushed in an awkward hug with Kaiya (and Kaiya's stomach) who stepped back, eye's sparkling.

"Hey everyone! Haruhi did you bring pie? Oh you're a doll! Here walk with me, a hostess can never sit down!" Kaiya appeared happy, commenting to a guest here, ordering a caterer to go refill people's glasses there, and in general appeared to be on top of the situation.

"Kakumyo, keep my friends company please! I have to go get ready to open presents in about ten minutes." Kaiya walked away, giving Kakumyo a kiss, then leaving. Kakumyo watched her go then turned to the Host Club.

"Can I get you refreshments?" Every one raised their glasses, and Kakumyo smiled lopsidedly.

"All right. Oh! Pie! I like pie, come on, we'll go drop that on the food table. Come with me!" Haruhi smiled and nodded, and Kakumyo continued,

"The rest of you can go mingle, I'm sure the guest's would love it." They turned and Kakumyo and Haruhi walked away.

"Uh, it's this way... I think." Haruhi laughed.

"It's not my fault! Mother and Kaiya and my mother-in-law organized it all! I was kicked out of the house for the afternoon!" They laughed and Haruhi asked,

"Kakumyo, do you go to school?"

"Yes, I'm in third year at Wran Academy. But I work to, after school, at my father's office."

"Oh, I see."

"I can't believe Kaiya is having twins! I could barely believe she was pregnant when she told me, but twins?!" Kakumyo whistled, and then said,

"I found it! Yay!" Kakumyo descended upon the table happily, in a very Honey-esque way, and cleared a space for the pie.

"Kakumyo! What are you doing here?! Pictures are about to be taken and you have to be in them!" A voice called. Haruhi saw the small girl running towards them, and immediately noticed the resemblance to Kakumyo.

"Oh, Haruhi, this Kameko, my younger sister. Kameko, meet Haruhi. Let's go, Kaiya wants me to be there!" They hurried to the other room, and Kakumyo squeezed in by Kaiya.

After about half an hour of oohing and ahing, Haruhi's throat hurt, and the party was over.

"Oh my god, would it be bad if I keeled over now?" Kaiya moaned. She was laying on a couch, feet elevated with some pillows, and she had a ice pack on her forehead. Kakumyo came over and put his hand on her cheek.

"Yes, Kai-chan, but I think you will be fine." Kaiya groaned, and Kakumyo patted her cheek.

"Thank you for helping clean up!" The Host Club waved and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kaiya didn't come to school for another three days, and Tamaki began to worry.

"What if she's had the baby?! What if the babies died?!?!? OH MY GOD! WHAT IF KAIYA IS DEAD?!?!?!?" Kyouya scowled.

"Tamaki. Shut up. If she died, we would know. Now go away, I have a headache." Everyone looked in surprise at Kyouya, who continued typing angrily.

The next day, when Haruhi came to the Music Room, she was unsurprised to see Honey's nap bed set up. _I still find it hard to believe a third year high school student takes afternoon naps_.

"Haruhi! How was your day?" Tamaki enthused.

"Hello Tamaki-senpei." Haruhi smiled. As Haruhi walked to the open table that held the tea-set, she peeked at the bed, gaping.

"Uh..." Haruhi stared at the bed. There was Honey, sleeping soundly, but Kaiya, arms wrapped tightly around Honey, was also asleep.

"Kaiya-san was tired, and she's supposed to stay on bed rest until her due date. She was given permission to come to school until closer to then." Kyouya acknowledged.

"Barely! Her evil mother-in-law and Mistress Abe had a giant fight over it." Hikaru added.

"Uh huh! Apparently, the mother-in-law attempted to drag Kakumyo home, but Kakumyo refused." Kaoru smiled.

"Good for him!" Haruhi nodded.

"That lady was mean to Kai-chan!" Honey cried, holding Usa-chan in one hand, and Kaiya, who was now sitting up on the couch beside Kyouya, with the other hand.

"Yes, well. She was just doing right in her eye's." Kaiya said calmly, eye's flowing with tears.

"Kaiya-san! How saint-like you are! Almost as saintly as me! Oh! Why are you crying?" Tamaki asked, holding Kaiya's hand and staring worriedly at her.

"Probably from having to listen to him all the time." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, who giggled.

"I'm crying? Oh, ha, it's just hormones. I cry all the time now. It's horrible, people keep looking at me strangely." Kaiya giggled, rubbing her eye's with one hand.

"Kai-chan?" A tiny voice came from the door, and a face peered in.

"Kameko!? What are you doing here?! Oh, every one, this is Kameko, my sister-in-law." The small girl skipped over to Kaiya and waved to Kaiya's stomach.

"Hi. Hello Kaiya. I'm playing messenger today. Yucky, eh? Anyway, Kakumyo says that he won't be home until later than usual, because he has a meeting." Kaiya raised an eyebrow at Kameko.

"You came all the way here, for that? Why didn't he just call me?"

"Well, uh," Kameko blushed bright red.

"I was in the way of his pack-uh...No, I mean his printer! Yeah, his printer! And he sent me, because... um, he didn't have any service on the-" Kameko stopped and looked sheepish.

"Go on, Kameko. He didn't have any service on the...?" Kaiya narrowed her eye's at Kameko.

"The plane." Kaiya screamed a little bit, then gritted her teeth, and let out a string of loud profanities. Mori plugged Honey's ears, and Haruhi covered Kameko's.

"How dare he!! He said that he wouldn't leave until after the babies was born! Why didn't he tell me?" Kaiya's eyes were full of tears, and she held her stomach, irritated.

"Calm down Kaiya. You are fine, obviously Kakumyo is planning on being back by dinner, and if you keep carrying on like this, you'll agitate yourself and then Kakumyo really will not be here when the babies are born. Kaiya, hand me your phone." Kaiya handed Kyouya her yellow and blue phone, and he flipped through and held up a calendar.

"See, he did tell you, you just forgot." Kaiya made an 'oh' face, then cried some more.

"I'm so silly! How could I have forgotten! We talked about it and I said I'd be fine, oh oh." Kaiya blubbered, and then she rubbed her eye's, and said,

"I apologize. I should really think before I get all emotional like this. I'm sorry, Kame-chan, I truly am."

"Kai-chan, it's all right, you have every right to be so stressed, but you should relax! I'm going home now, ok? Bye!" Kameko waved and ran out the door. Kaiya tilted her head onto the back of the couch.

"3, 2, 1..." Kyouya murmured. The doors slammed open, and hordes of guest's ran in.

"Kaiya-senpei? Are you all right?" Haruhi stared at Kaiya. Kaiya, instead of the yellow uniform she usually wore, was wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans. But, Kaiya had pulled up her shirt and was staring at her stomach.

"Kaiya-sen-"

"Shhh...." Kaiya raised her finger.

"Watch." Haruhi watched Kaiya's stomach, worried that the young women had gone insane. But then she saw a small kick.

"Oh my gosh! Takashi, Takashi! Kaiya's tummy is MOVING!" Honey exclaimed.

"Ok, so, I think that was baby number one, so over here..." Kaiya shifted and poked the other side of her stomach. Another small kick.

"Go Kaiya-san's tummy!" exclaimed Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Kaiya giggled at them.

"Oh my god, can somebody get me some snacks? Or some stew? I'm seriously hungry." The moment she said this, ten servants appeared with platters of food. Kaiya tentatively began eating and shared with Honey who devoured a plate and then ate some cake.

"Kaiya-san." Kaiya looked up and wiped her mouth. There stood Mistress Yamazaki, with a stubborn look on her face.

"Mistress Yamazaki." Kaiya acknowledged.

"I wish to speak to you in private." Mistress Yamazaki frowned at the Host Club.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in the company of my friends." Kaiya crossed her arms.

"I will not have private family matters on display for the likes of them!" She hissed.

"May I remind you that Kameko-chan is my husband now, not just your son? And from your actions, this has escalated far out of just private family matters? I do try to believe you are not attempting to be spiteful. You will leave now, from this school, and you will not try to take my husband away ever again." Kaiya was standing now, holding her head high and completely sure of herself.

"I will not have my babies not have two sets of grandparents, so understand you will be able to see them. Say hello to my father-in-law for me." Mistress Abe glowered at Kaiya and abruptly turned and left. Kaiya flopped down onto the couch and sighed.

"I hate to do that."

"It's ok, Kai-chan! We'll help you!" Honey yelled.

"Oh no, Honey- senpei, I do not need help. She is stubborn, but she just loves her son. She is doing what she believes is right for both of us." Kaiya smiled tiredly.

"Now, I believe I've been sitting beside Kyouya-san long enough too say, 3, 2, 1?" At this, the Host Club doors were thrown open by a herd of rabid fangirls.

Kaiya left soon after, and the next day Kaiya was her usual chipper self.

"Oh my god you should have heard Kameko last night! He threw a fit when I told him his mom came to the school." Kaiya laughed.

"Wait, Kyouya-san? Where's Haruhi?"

"At home, where she usually is on the weekend." Kyouya pointed out. It was true. It was Saturday, and Kaiya was at Kyouya's home.

"Can I go visit her?" Kaiya said excitedly. Kyouya raised his eyes to the ceiling. It was six o' clock in the morning.

About three hours later, Kyouya had sent Kaiya to Haruhi's door.

"Hi Madame Ranka! I am Kaiya Yamazaki! May I come in?" Ranka squinted and nodded.

"Haruhi was talking about you! Your the pregnant one, yes?" They both sat in the living room as Kaiya and Ranka talked about the babies.

"What are you doing in my house at nine in the morning?!" Haruhi screeched. Kaiya looked up from her tea calmly.

"Oh, Haruhi! I was at Kyouya's house this morning, and I wanted to see you! You do sleep in late don't you? If I'd known I wouldn't have come because I have an apointment at ten, but Madame, I had a lovely time. Thank you for the tea! Bye, Haruhi!" You wouldn't have thought a pregnant women could move so quickly as she did.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyouya!" screamed Tamaki.

"Yes Tamaki." Kyouya seemed immune to the chaos around him, his eyes glued to his computer screen. Tamaki was running in a circle, away from the twins, who had been chasing Haruhi, who was now sitting behind Mori and Honey. Honey was bouncing up and down in his chair, eating some cake, and Mori appeared to be staring into space, while being very careful to watch out for running feet to keep Haruhi from being stepped on.

"How's Kaiya?" Tamaki slid to a stop.

"Yeah! How is she?" agreed the twins.

"She's at her house."

"Can we call her?" bounced Honey, eyes shining. As Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru began eagerly hounding Kyouya, he raised an eyebrow over his glasses at Honey, who had the good sense to blush and finish eating his cake.

Kyouya opened his phone and sat it open on the desk. It began to ring and the Host Club sat themselves around it.

_"Hello?"_

"Um, is this Kaiya?" Tamaki looked confused.

_ "No, it's- (screaming in the background)"_

"Oh my god! Kaiya!" Kaoru shrieked, falling onto Hikaru, who pushed him off.

"You idiots." Kyouya picked up the phone, turning off speaker phone.

"Yes, hello Kakumyo, are you-" Kyouya held the phone out distastefully, as everyone else heard screams emanating from it.

"Ok. No, seriously, calm down. Drive there, and if you don't think you can do it, get someone else to. No, that's fine. We'll meet you there. Go! Before she screams some more and people think you're killing you're young wife." Kyouya murmured a few more things and then snapped the phone shut.

He grabbed his coat and his laptop, and ran to the door, turning to the Host Club.

"Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there like a bunch of dolts?"

"Where are you going?" Hikaru ventured, as everyone grabbed their coats.

"To the hospital. Kaiya's gone into labour."

Amidst screams of astonishment from the Host Club, they hurried down the expansive hallway.

Haruhi glanced sideways at Kyouya, who was on the phone again.

"Yeah, yes please. Turn it on and send the signal to my computer. Thanks." He hung up and glanced at Haruhi. She motioned to his phone.

"What was that?"

"I'm getting the phone company to send Kaiya and Kakumyo's phone signals to my computer. We can keep track of them." They all hurried into the limousine sitting in front of the school.

After about half an hour, they piled out of the car and rushed into the hospital. Many of the nurses seemed disturbed to see a bunch of tall teens burst through the front doors, and they all scurried away, except for two nurses at the front desk.

The young brunette cowered at them.

"C- can I help you, sir?"

"Please, we're looking for our friend, Kaiya Yamazaki!" Tamaki put on his prince smile.

"Um... Yes, shes just checked in. She's in labour at the moment. I'll send you i-"

"Are you family? Because only family can go in." An older women, with grey hair, glared at the younger women who scurried away.

"Ma'am, you look amazing today! But we are looking for our friend, Kaiya Yamazaki? May we go see her?" The older woman glared at Tamaki until he paled.

"Lady Kimura?" exclaimed Honey. The woman's eyes widened at the sight of Honey and Mori.

"Mitsu-chan? And you brought Kashi-chan with you!" She swept out from behind the counter and descended. She hugged them multiple times, even Mori, who just stood stiffly.

"Um, how do you know Honey-senpei and Mori-senpei?" Haruhi asked, squeezing out from between Tamaki and Kaoru.

"I used to be their nurse, back when Kashi-chan was only at my waist, and Mitsu-chan was only at my knee! Now look at them!" She inspected them throroughly, and then went back behind the desk.

"So, you are cousins of Yamazaki- Kaiya?"

Tamaki tapped the counter. "No, we are just-"

Lady Kimura raised an eyebrow. "_No. You are cousins of Yamazaki- Kaiya_."

Tamaki looked surprised, then knowledge gleamed and he nodded.

She entered all of their names and then handed them badges.

"That'll get you where you need to go. Now, Kashi-chan, Mitsu-chan! Make sure it isn't another eleven years before I see you again!" The club hurried down the hallway, passing their badges under scanners at every doorway. Haruhi sneaked a peek at Mori and stifled a giggle.

"Hm?" He looked befuddled.

"Kashi-chan!" She continued to giggle.

"I was five." Mori explained.

"Be careful Haru-chan!" smiled Honey, who was easily keeping pace with the rest, and Haruhi did not doubt that he could easily outpace everyone.

"Takashi doesn't like it when you call him that. Only Lady Kimura can call him that. I called him that once and... Well, it ended badly." Honey beamed, while Haruhi looked at Mori with unease.

The club found themselves in a mostly empty hallway, with one thin male looking confused.

"Hey Kakumyo." Haruhi said calmly.

"Oh thank god!" He ran over and shook Kyouya, who blinked and looked confused.

"Nobody will tell me what's going on! All I know is Kaiya is in labour and she's been screaming a lot and I can hear her and I'm really worried and they won't tell me where she is and-"

"Calm down Kakumyo. I'll find her. I'll be right back."

"What should_ we _do, Kyouya-senpei?" Hikaru and Kaoru tried to look as safe as possible, but just made themselves look more devious.

"I don't know... There is the baby windowed room in the next hallway over... I'll find you soon." He was gone and the Host Club followed his direstions.

"Hey! Look at all the babies!" Hikaru shouted, grinning at Kaoru.

"There is a lot of them." Haruhi acknowledged.

"That one is named after you!" Tamaki pointed.

"Look, it is."

Kakumyo stared blankly at the babies without seeing them.

"She's going to be ok Kakumyo. She has a lot of highly trained professionals at her disposal." Haruhi reassured him.

"I guess so. She's been telling me forever not to worry about her but, maybe its just because its the first pregnancy... I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I like that one, and that one and that one and that one..." Honey chanted to himself.

"Awww!" Kaoru giggled, pointing into the room, his nose pressed up against the glass.

"Those tiny twins are in the same bassinet! They're so cute!"

"This hospital believes that twins should be left together to make them more comfortable." Kyouya showed up out of the blue as per usual.

"Kakumyo, you can not go see Kaiya, she's been moved to the specialty sector because of some unseen issues that have almost been resolved already. We're just going to have to wait."

"Ok... Now what? Do we go home?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru! How could you even think about abandoning Kaiya in her time of distress!" Tamaki flipped out and started jumping around and shouting, creating chaos as every single baby started to cry.

"Run." said Kaoru, which they did.

"Ok, so if we are not leaving, what do we do?" asked Haruhi, directing her question at Tamaki.

"Ummm, I don't know."

Lady Kimura came up to them and quickly solved their problem.

"We have a number of children in the pediatric's ward who always love visitors. You can visit them, which would make everyone happy. Follow me."

The Club and Kakumyo followed her to a brightly lit, cheery room with a number of beds and a huge amount of children in various states of sleep and playing.

They amused them for a while, and everyone loved Honey.

When Lady Kimura found them again, they were all asleep in chairs in the waiting room. Haruhi was slumped on the floor, leaning against Tamaki's legs who was leaning against Kyouya. Hikaru and Kaoru were leaning on each other and Kyouya, with Mori and Honey beside them.

"Hey, wake up honeys." Everyone very slowly woke up.

"Lady Kimura what time is it?" Honey asked, stretching"

"It's three o'clock in the morning."

"Oh my god! Did Kaiya have her baby?" Tamaki was instantly awake, and bounced in front of the older woman.

"Yes. Are you ready to see your babies Kakumyo?" Kakumyo looked nervous but nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

They walked leisurely through the hospital, with Kaoru and Hikaru holding onto either of Kakumyo's arm so that he wouldn't run crazily down the corridor.

"So, the babies are wonderful. Quite large actually, for a set of t-twins." No one noticed Lady Kimura's blush and she quickly continued.

"Surprisingly, they're healthy enough that they do not need to be put in the ICU, they just need to be left in the incubators. And, of course they're being triple checked for health and everything. The mother is fine, there was minor hemmorhaging, but it was cleared up quickly. Quite strong, your friend." They continued walking until Lady Kimura stopped in front of Room 3.

"All right you ready?"

"Yep." They went in.

"Hi everybody." A tired looking Kaiya lay in an oversized bed with a small smile.

"Kaiya! I'm so sorry I-" Kakumyo began.

"Don't be silly Kakumyo. You would have puked. Heck, I almost puked! So do _not_ feel guilty. But how are you? All of you." The Host Club awkwardly moved around the room until they were clustered around the foot of the bed.

"We're good. We've been here since yesterday around three." Kaoru smiled. Kaiya nodded enthusiastically.

Tamaki was beginning to wiggle very slowly.

"Tamaki-san? You seem anxious. Whatever could be wrong?" Kaiya smiled mischeviously.

"Kaiya-san... Please, can we see the babies! Please, please, please!" Kaiya chuckled.

"Yes! Of course! Nurse Kimura?" The aforementioned peeked through the door.

"May we go see my babies please?"

"Kaiya-san... Are you sure you're up to it? I mean-"

"Of course, I will be fine. Nurse Kimura, trust me. I can easily be dragged out of my bed and into one of those armchairs on wheels your hospital calls wheelchairs." Kaiya started to sit up and stretched.

"Now, my friends, as much as I enjoy your presence, you all need to walk outside so I can get up. These gown's aren't nearly as modest as I'd like." Kaiya said this so matter of factly that it took a few moments for the Host Club (excluding Kyouya and Mori, who were already half out the door) to redden and escape to the hallway.

Very soon, Kaiya came out in what truly did look like an armchair on wheels, pushed by Kakumyo.

"Alright Kakumyo, follow Nurse Kimura. All the way down this hallway, turn right, second left and then straight on through too the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. Otherwise known as the NICU. I memorized the map as soon as I found out I was having multiples!" Kaiya hummed quietly to herself.

"Alright, all of you listen up!" Lady Kimura was blocking the door of the NICU and glaring at all of them. "It has taken most of our time to get them asleep. Which means, if you wake so much as one of them up, you will all be punished horrendously by me! SO HUSH!"

It was as quiet as a tomb when the Host Club entered the special Yamazaki room, where a large machine sat in the middle of the room. A few quietly murmuring nurses walked around the outer edges of the room.

"It's been seen in multiples that when they are kept together in an incubator, they do much better, healthwise." whispered Kakumyo.

"Someone did their homework." grinned Kaiya.

"Can we go closer?" whispered Tamaki, the twins eagerly awaiting an answer on either side.

"Go ahead. They're safe, but be silent, of course."

Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru all very slowly tiptoed forward, as Kaiya whispered.

"Meet the newest members of the Yamazaki family!" They wached the babies for a few moments before the twins turned around.

"Kaiya, they put some random baby in with the twins."

"It's true!" Honey had bounced forward, and his nose was now pressed against the glass.

Kaiya rolled forward in the wheelchair and then gasped,

"Oh my goodness! Their does appear to be an extra baby in there. Hmmm. Haruhi, can you please read the sheet?" Haruhi leaned forward.

"It says that contained in the incubator is... Yamazaki, Keiko. Yamazaki, Koemi. And Yamazaki, Kyon." She turned in surprise to Kaiya.

"Surprise!" Kaiya grinned happily. "They found out a little while after I showed you the ultra sound, that there was a third, slightly smaller triplet behind Kyon and Keiko. That would be tiny little baby Koemi." She grinned happily as everyone blinked.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki turned around. "How come you didn't tell me!" Kyouya blinked and fixed his glasses.

"I could not exactly tell you if I didn't know, now could I?"

"Kyouya didn't know something? I think the world is ending!" Hikaru and Kaoru started to scream before they were elbowed viciously by Nurse Kimura.

"Triplets are nice." nodded Haruhi. "And two girls and a boy is nice too."

"Alright everyone. The babies need to get rest, and although Kaiya seems fine now, she's going to crash soon, and then none of you will want to be in her way. Out, all of you! Kaiya, we'll arrange your rooms in just a few moments."

Before anyone knew it, they were in the hallway.

"Well... I believe that we should go home. I'm tired, as I'm sure the rest of you are. I will call a car to take us all to our homes." Kyouya pulled out his phone and calmly dialed a number.

Three months later...

"Good afternoon everyone!" A thin, familar face skipped happily into the Music Room.

"KAIYA!" The entire Host Club (exempting Kyouya and Mori) violently ran at the happy girl.

"Kaiya! We've missed you so! I know you have to take care of your babies, but you should have come visit us!" Honey cried.

"I know Honey! I apologize profusely, but... to show my remorse... do you want to see them?"

"LEMME SEE! LEMME SEE! LEMME SEE! LEMME SEE!" Tamaki began to scream and bounce around the room.

"Kaiya-? The babies are getting restless, I'm sorry, I couldn't wait." Kakumyo walked in, pushing a baby carriage, with a child on his front.

"Where's your other kid Kaumyo?" asked Hikaru. Kakumyo grinned and turned to point at his back. A tiny face was visible from that angle. "Kaiya was wearing her, but she didn't want you to see her first."

The Yamazaki'a carried their three children to the couch and started removing them from their varying carrying apparatuses.

"Okay! The proper way to hold a baby!" Kaiya stood in a drill seargent-esque pose in front of the Host Club, who snapped to attention.

Kakumyo was bouncing one of the triplets in his arms and he turned to Haruhi, who wasn't paying attention to Kaiya.

"This is Koemi. Do you want to hold her?" Haruhi smiled.

"Sure, why not? I just have to support her head, right?"

Delicately, Kakumyo placed the tiny baby in her arms.

"She's adorable, Kakumyo." She was. Her tiny face was round, and when she opened her big eyes for just a moment, they were a dark blue. She had a full head of hair too, peeking out from underneath a round purple hat. Koemi's tiny fingers grasped blankly at the thin blanket, but Haruhi was most amazed at the tiny details. The little creases in her forehead, and her tiny finger nails, but most importantly, the sweet powdery baby smell that just radiated off of her. It was the most intoxicating smell, that seemed to remind her of far off days when everything could be solved with a kiss and a cookie.

When Haruhi was brought back to reality, she was sitting alone with Kakumyo who was masterfully handling two children, who were both asleep. Everyone else was chatting on the other side of the room. Kaiya caught sight of Haruhi's vacant expression and waved excitedly.

"We didn't want to bug you, but every one else wants to hold the baby." Haruhi blushed and held out the baby with regret. Kaiya picked her up, and murmuring to her, held her out to Hikaru, who blushed and motioned to Kaoru, who grinned, and eagerly held her.

"Look Haruhi! I'm holding a baby!" exclaimed Tamaki, who was holding Kieko. Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"Here Kyouya. Hold a baby." Kyouya stood up and shook his head.

"I can just stand here and look, Kaiya."

"But Kyouya!" Kaiya looked shocked and appalled at the prospect of someone not wanting to hold a baby, in particular, one of _her_ babies. "One must hold a baby to properly enjoy a baby!" She stepped forward and then, holding the boy in one arm, moved his arms until they were in prime baby-carrying position.

"There! Now," Kaiya directed this to the tiny baby in her arms. "Kyon, meet your uncle Kyouya." She handed him quickly to Kyouya, before he could protest.

Honey was giggling happily, since he had taken possesion of Tamaki's baby, Keiko.

"Everything has been going so well. The babies came home last month, and our parents have been at the house almost non stop." Kakumyo smiled contentedly.

"Tamaki." Kaiya looked quite seriously up at Tamaki. "I never did properly thank you, any of you, for what you did for me." She smiled sadly. "No one had taken the time to discover why, or how I was pregnant, and no one seemed to care, truthfully. But not only did you ask, you actually became my friends. And I thank you for that."

Tamaki looked surprised, and then did his usual princely smile.

"It was our pleasure!"

End

A/N- Oh my god! Did I just complete a multi chaptered fic? And put in an authours note? WHAT IS THIS!

...

...

...

Ok. Hi. I'm funkydelic sid. This is my first authours note, for my first completed story! I hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry I'm crap at updating. But thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! Have a spectacular day!

Sincerely,

funkydelic sid


End file.
